memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Missing
'' | author =Una McCormack | publisher =Pocket Books | format =paperback | published =30 December 2014 | pages =304 | ISBN =ISBN 1476750238 | date =November 2385 |altcover=220px |}} The Missing is a 2014 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel by author Una McCormack. The novel takes place after the events of Star Trek: The Fall, with Beverly Crusher's reassignment from the to in Peaceable Kingdoms being depicted. Publisher's description :Deep Space 9 is once again becoming an important way station in the Alpha Quadrant for many different people with many different agendas. Uniquely crewed by representatives of different species from both the Khitomer Powers and the Typhon Pact, the Federation science and exploration vessel stops at the station as its final port of call before heading into uncharted territories. The whole project is the brainchild of Dr. Katherine Pulaski, who hopes that science will do what diplomacy alone cannot, and help various powers put aside the tensions of recent years, returning to scientific research and the exploration of space :''On DS9, base commander Ro Laren has her hands full with the sudden arrival of a ragtag flotilla of small ships crewed by a group calling themselves the People of the Open Sky. Ro is not keen on handling this first-contact duty, but becomes increasingly intrigued by the People, who are made up of several hitherto unknown species. Describing themselves as explorers, they are interested in everything about the station. Ro begins to enjoy her assignment, particularly as she takes counsel from the logs of Jean-Luc Picard. Blackmer, however, is more suspicious about these apparently friendly arrivals and monitors their movements around DS9... References Characters :Ailoi • Aoi • Peter Alden • Jefferson Blackmer • Brooking • Corazame • Beverly Crusher • Delka • Elim Garak • Ioile • Ioemi • Kala Morio • Metiger Ter Yai-A • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Oioli • Mhevita Pa'Dan • Terek Pa'Dan • Katherine Pulaski • Quark • Ro Laren • Tanj • Maurita Tanj • • Veelak Akret • Alizome • Nanietta Bacco • Julian Bashir • Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Athene Donald • Skrain Dukat • Neta Efheny/Mayazan • Eris Juze • Alex Gardner • God • Isabel Howard • Paul Howard • Korzenten • Lucifer • • Mora Pol • Mervyn Peake • Jean-Luc Picard • Rene Picard • Ro Gale • Ro Talia • Rom • Tora Ziyal Locations :Alpha Quadrant • (Hub • Plaza • • Romulan consulate • ) Ab-Tzenketh • Bajor (Ashalla • Kasella Mountains • Trishella) • Bajoran wormhole • Cardassia Prime (Cemet) • Chain species' homeworld • Darwin Genetic Research Station • Deep Space 9 • Earth (London) • Ferenginar • Hell • Khitomer • Outpost 293 • Promenade • Romulan Front • Romulus • Royal Moon • Sekula • Venetan Frontier • Venetan homeworld Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Chain ship • unnamed People of the Open Sky ships bike • boat • ( ) • ( ) • Prophet's Tear (freighter) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Chain species • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Romulan • Trill • Trill symbiont • Tzenkethi Andorian • Borg • Human (Romani) • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Prophets • Venetan • Vorta • Vulcan States and organizations :Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Second Order • Cardassian Union • Chain • Federation Council • Ferengi Alliance • Founders • People of the Open Sky • Repatriation Committee • Romulan War Office • Rosalind Franklin Institute for Biomedical Research • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Diplomatic Corps • Department of the Outside • Dominion • Ferengi Civil Service • Great Link • Klingon Empire • Obsidian Order • Romulan Empire • School of Art • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Tzenkethi Affairs • Venette Convention Ranks and titles :agent • Ap-Rej • arbiter • artist • assassin • Autarch of the Tzenkethi Coalition • barkeep • boss • bureaucrat • burglar • captain • castellan • chief • chief medical officer • chief of security • colonel • commander • commanding officer • constable • detective • diplomat • director of research • doctor • enforcer • • first-contact specialist • glinn • governor • Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance • guidance counselor • historian • intelligence officer • King of the Underworld • lawyer • legislator • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • magician • magistrate • major • nestor • nurse • officer • pathologist • political officer • politician • president • President of the United Federation of Planets • representative • scientist • • security officer • serf • slave • sociologist • soldier • spy • tailor • teacher • Tey • vedek • xenolinguist Science and technology :alien • atmosphere • biology • blood • bone • bulkhead • cloaking device • clock • combadge • companel • dagger • detector • DNA • drug • energy • eugenics • fire • genomic therapy • glasses • gravity • gun • hair • heart • holo-camera • holodeck • hologram • holopic • hour • humanoid • kilometer • knife • light-year • medicine • minute • monitor • nebula • needle • Orb • padd • photon • pregnancy • protein • replicator • second • sensor • Shedai meta-genome • space • spaceship • space station • star • starship • temporal warp physics • time • toilet • torpedo • transponder • transporter • transwarp beaming • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • universe • viewscreen • virus • wheel • whip • whirlpool • windmill • xenosociology Other references :2385 • alchemy • alcohol • Andorian Infertility Crisis • angel • • away team • badge • bird • birthday • book • cake • captain's log • captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) • cargo bay • castle • cherry • chick • city • claustrophobia • • clothing • colony • coral • court martial • currency • dabo • day • decade • dementia • demon • The Diversity Paradox • docking bay • dog • Dominion War • dress uniform • The Duchess of Malfi • Dukat's Draft • emotion • empathy • • fireworks • first contact • fly • fruit • genocide • • gin • gin and tonic • glass • gold • Gormenghast • government • grape • Great Material Continuum • harp • hen • • Hippie • history • holding cell • holiday • holofantasy • homeworld • "Identifying Key Drivers of Success in Diverse Teams" • Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations • insignia • jacket • jury • Khitomer Accords • laboratory • language • magic • magnesium • map • marriage • metal • missive • monastery • money • month • morgue • naan • Nobel Prize • novel • November • oboe • Occupation of Bajor • oil • olive • The Ones Who Walk Away from Omelas • outpost • packing case • paper • ''perek'' flower • philosophy • pie • pip • planet • playground • prejudice • Prime Directive • quadrant • quarters • quicksilver • racism • rank • ready room • rec room • religion • rock • sail • salt • salt bread • school • science • sculpture • Shape of the Union • sign language • snake • song • spaceport • spice • Spring Festival • Starfleet uniform • star system • straw • surgery • tea • technology • textbook • theater • tin • toy • Tzenkethi language • uniform • xenosociolinguistics • water • weapon • winter • whale • wine • wood • year Appendices Related stories * * |Brinkmanship}} * |Revelation and Dust}} * |The Crimson Shadow}} * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * |Peaceable Kingdoms}} * Background information *The working title of the novel was Home Again, which was originally intended to have been a Star Trek: The Next Generation eBook. *The events of this story occur concurrently to the events of the . External link * Connections Category:DS9 novels